yoyofandomcom-20200223-history
U.S. Nationals
The U.S. National Yo-Yo Contest, also known as the American Nationals or U.S. Nationals, is a yo-yo contest that was first started in 1993. It is held every year in Chico, California, home of the US National Yo-Yo Museum. It is a national competition which the winner of is deemed number one in the nation. The event is traditionally held the first weekend in October. Players can earn a seeded spot into the Championship 1A Finals, by winning one of the nine regional yo-yo contests authorized by the US National Yo-Yo League. The contest is hosted by Bird In Hand yo-yo store in Chico and organized by Bird In Hand owner Bob Malowney. In addition to the contest, they present US National Yo-Yo Museum awards and other honorary awards given to individuals who have contributed significantly to the yo-yo community. It was recently announced that after the 2017 contest ends, the competition would be moved to early Summer, so that it would be held before the World Yo-Yo Contest. Current Champions (2018) *1A - Evan Nagao *2A - Connor Scholten *3A - Alex Hattori *4A - Ryan Connolly *5A - John Wolfe *International Open - Luckey Li Past Champions 2017 *1A - Evan Nagao *2A - Connor Scholten *3A - Alex Hattori *4A - Philip White *5A - Josh Yee *International 1A - Luckey Yulin Li (China) 2016 *1A - Gentry Stein *2A - Joseph Harris *3A - Alex Hattori *4A - Philip White *5A - John Wolfe 2015 *1A - Gentry Stein *2A - Grant Johnson *3A - Alex Hattori *4A - Philip White *5A - Jake Elliott 2014 *1A - Zach Gormley * 2A - Joseph Harris * 3A - Alex Hattori * 4A - Zac Rubino * 5A - Tyler Severance 2013 * 1A - Gentry Stein * 2A - Joseph Harris * 3A - Alex Hattori * 4A - Ian Johnson * 5A - Jake Elliot 2012 *1A - Zach Gormley *2A - Patrick Mitchell *3A - Patrick Borgerding *4A - Bryan Figueroa *5A - Tyler Severance 2011 *1A- Harold Owens III *2A- Joseph Harris *3A- Hank Freeman *4A- Bryan Figueroa *5A- Samm Scott 2010 *1A- Sebastian Brock *2A- Grant Johnson *3A- Hank Freeman *4A- Bryan Figueroa *5A- Miguel Correa 2009 *1A - Yuuki Spencer - San Jose, CA *2A - Patrick Mitchell - Westminster CA *3A - Hank Freeman *4A - Bryan Figueroa - Oakley, CA *5A - Miguel Correa 2008 *1A - Eric Koloski *2A - Joseph Harris *3A - Paul Yath *4A - Bryan Figueroa *5A - Miguel Correa 2007 *1A - Yuuki Spencer - San Jose, CA *2A - John Ando - Dallas, TX *3A - Kentaro Kimura - New York, NY *4A - Bryan Figueroa - Oakley, CA *5A - Tyler Severance - Newcastle, DE 2006 *1A – Paul Han - Cupertino, CA *2A – John Ando - Dallas, TX *3A – Kentaro Kimura - Cuthbert, GA *4A – Tsubasa Onishi - Las Vegas, NV *5A – Dana Bennet - Lewiston, ME 2005 *1A – Yuuki Spencer *2A – John Ando *3A – Paul Yath *4A – Tsubasa Onishi *5A – Jack Ringca 2004 *1A – Augie Fash *2A – John Ando *3A – Paul Yath *4A – Shane Karan *5A – Shane Karan 2003 *1A – Johnnie Delvalle *2A – Matt Harlow *3A – Paul Yath *4A – Cody Taylor *5A – Miguel Correa 2002 *1A – Brent Dellinger *2A – Matt Harlow 2001 *1A – Jason Lee *2A – Masahiro Tanikawa 2000 *1A – Takumi Sakamoto *2A – Alan Batangan 1999 *1A – Joel Zink *2A – Alan Batangan 1998 *1A – Sky Kiyabu *2A – Alex Garcia 1997 *1A – Cody Kiyabu *2A – Jennifer Baybrook 1996 *Championship 2A - Bill de Boisblanc *Freestyle 1A - Alex Garcia 1995 *Championship 2A - Bill de Boisblanc 1994 *Championship 2A - Bill de Boisblanc 1993 *Championship 2A - Ryan Carver National Yo-Yo Museum Awards *Donald F. Duncan Family Award for Industry Excellence *National Achievement Award *Sitton Sportsmanship Award *National League Merit Award *Holiday Inn Best Junior Player Award *Best Girl Player Award *Trick Innovator of the Year *Most Inspirational Player Award *Extreme Spin National Cup Award Past Nationals *American Nationals 2000 *American Nationals 2001 *American Nationals 2002 *American Nationals 2003 *American Nationals 2004 *American Nationals 2005 External Link *National yo-yo Contest Home page for the American National Yo-yo Contest Category:Contests Category:National Contests